Rendering of graphics, in general, is a computation ally intensive task. In order to render graphics on a computing device, a large number of complex mathematical and geometrical computations are to be performed. Generally, a Graphics Processing Unit (GPU), which is a processor optimized for rendering of graphics on computing devices, is used to render the graphics. The GPU supports a parallel processing architecture and thus is able to perform complex computations at high-speeds. Owing to their ability to perform such computations at high-speeds, GPUs are being widely deployed for various other computationally intensive tasks, for example, graph processing, as well.